


A Vulcan's Touch

by ToBoldlyGo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBoldlyGo/pseuds/ToBoldlyGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk mysteriously becomes ill and Mccoy cannot find out why , the illness causes Jim to change and act unusual and no one knows what the sort of virus/disease this is , no one but Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vulcan's Touch

"This about the third time you've asked for water Jim " Mccoy shifted his brow .

Kirk shook his head "Bones , I'm fine , I'm just very thirsty , can I get back to the bridge now?"

"I don't think so , you clearly have a fever" He slipped a thermometer into his mouth.

The captain sighed heavily he hated not being in control.

"Hmm , your temperature is high but there is no source of indication that you have the bug"

He pulled the thermometer from his mouth "so what's the case?"

Mccoy sighed "I'm afraid to say Jim but I do not know , however my remedy is that you get some rest"

"Bones no I'm fi-" "As your medical officer that's an order" Kirk huffed and headed towards his cabin. 

~~~~  
He had been like this all week , hot and frustrated even when it was freezing on board , tired and restless even when he had a good night sleep and angry even after he had been in a good mood . No one knew what this was being caused by , no one but Spock , he had kept it to himself for a while now because the case was quite ridiculous, Captain Kirk was experiencing a Vulcan's touch , which is when a Vulcan is on his or hers pon farr and touch's a human that human immediatly changes moods because they are experiencing cravings for intercourse and the only cure is to let them mate with the one who touched them. Kirk was touched by Spock . There is only one remedy. If not treated it will cause death . This clearly put Spock in an awkward position.

~~~~  
Spock had tried to speak with Mccoy and failed previously but he now knew the cause of captain's death won't be by him . "Dr . Mcoy" he entered medical bay.

"Yes Spock , what can i do for you?" 

"I'd like to speak with you about the captain"

He raised his brow "Spock , if this is about how Jim has been , he seems to just have a fever so I told him to get a lot of sleep"

"With all due respect doctor , what the captain is experiencing is not a fever"

He folded his arms and grinned "care to explain what it is then Mr . Spock ?' 

He hesitated "a Vulcan's touch" 

"Excuse me?" 

"A vulcans touch is when one of my kind is due on their pon farr and touches a human , it causes the human to change moods , become extremely hot and desperate"

"Spock are you actually telling me , Captain Kirk is witnessing love?" 

"Not love Dr.Mccoy , desperation"

"For what exactly?"

He gulped "intercourse"

He laughed "alright Spock so if all this is true then what's the remedy ?"

He darted his eyes to the ground "he must mate with the Vulcan that touched him or it could kill him"

Mccoy's smile wiped off his face "Spock , who is the one that touched him?" Mccoy already guessed.

"Me" 

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind?!" He had guessed correct.

"I'm sorry Doctor , I never wanted this to happen." Vulcans do lie .

"It pains me to say this but your going to have to Spock , we wont let Jim die"

"Indeed , doctor"

"I don't care how you go about doing it , just ..get it done"

He nodded and turned for the door.

"One more thing Spock , I don't want anyone to know about this it would ruin his career."

"Most certainty"he headed out of sick bay and up the corridor to Kirk's room.

~~~~  
Spock knocked gently and entered the captains cabin where he found Jim topless and appeared to have recently been endured in the shower. "Mister Spock , what a pleasant surprise what can I so for you?" Spock shut the door behind him and moved closer into the room "Captain , how are you feeling?" Kirk wiped his forehead "still not feeling great to be honest Spock ".he nodded and stepped closer to him "captain , I have a remedy".Kirk's face lit up "then hand it over Spock " he leaned over to the captain and stroked his head "Jim , please trust me" Kirk stood still as Spock tipped his head so there lips could meet. Kirk smiled as he pulled away slightly and shoved the two onto the bed , Spock wrapped his arms round the captains neck and pulled him in for another kiss , when their lips met Spock slid his tongue inside their two mouths to meet Jim's , this caused him to thrust hard against him and slip of his first officer shirt as his own was already off.  
Their bodies thrusted hard against one another as their kisses got more passiontant , Spocks hands slid to kirk's belt and he slowly pulled his captain's trouses off and the captain returned the favour to his officer as well so they both lay on each other with bare skin and underwear.

~~~~  
After Jim reached for the drawer still laying on Spock and pulled put a small tube of lube , he slowly sat up and placed a scoop on his cock before removing his own and Spock's underwear. Their breathing and heart rate increased  
as he slowly slid himself inside of the first officer. Spock's burning tempture spread to Kirk , "I see what people mean when they say your hot" he chuckled and Spock raised a brow "Hot as in my tempture or hot as in my looks captain?" Kirk grinned ,"In which way you think Mr.Spock" the first officer smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. Jim gripped the mattress as he slowly pushed in further making Spock let out a quiet moan and dig his nails into the captains back which left a few red marks,marks he hoped mcoy wouldn't have to see , he slowly thursted in and out of his first officer and panted heavily , the heat between them was overwelming , most of it was being provided by Spock but the rest ..being prohibited from the intercourse. His pace increased as his hips jerked forward a lot faster and his strength became a lot stronger when he shoved deeper into Spock , his hands gripped the pillows and anything that was in his way one of them being the first officer arm , "Captain , you have quiet a grip" Kirk lifted his hand to see a bright red patch of where his hands squeezed Spock tightly , that was something mcoy definitely would see , Spock thought.They went for their final round before the captain came inside his first officer and rolled off so he was beside him , "Spock why now?"  
Kirk turned to him , " pardon captain but I do not follow" he raised a brow at his captain , "I mean how long have you been wanting this?" He laided on Spock's warm chest , "captain , ever since we met I knew we had a spark and when you and I were boarded upon the enterprise that's when the want became existent" he smiled "so just out of nowhere you decided to do it today?" Spock shook his head "no Jim , infact I was sent here to recover you" he raised a brow "recover me from what exactly?" "A vulcan's touch" "a what?" Spock smiled humorously "its a long story captain"

~~~~  
After Spock explained everything , Kirk rose from the bed.  
"So this was all just an act of duty?" He asked angrily "No Jim , I just propsed it to mcoy to make it seem that way , I intend this to happen otherwise if I hadn't I wouldn't have touched you" kirk smiled "you touched me on purpose ?" He grinned "Indeed Captain" he chuckled "let's keep it between us sha'll we?" Spock smiled "as you wish captain , you know I would quite like this to become a hobby"

~~~~  
They walked into the sickbay , with Kirk grinning widely and Spock..content ..as usual. Mccoy turned to see the captain ,"how are you feeling Jim?" He smiled "perfectly healthy bones " Mccoy nodded "that's good to hear" his eyes averted to the bright red mark on Spock's wrist and he raised a brow , "I don't even want to know" Kirk and Spock turned to each other and smiled , they knew no one would be finding out about their little hobby anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Spock hardly ever smiles but get over it he does in this.


End file.
